gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Racer Galactus
Star Wars Racer Galactus is the third title of the Star Wars Racer series, sequel to Star Wars: Episode 1 - Racer and Star Wars Racer: Revenge. It is projected to be developed and published by LucasArts for the platform systems of Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 3 and XBox360. Main menu *Singleplayer **Great editor: create your two champions for your team! **Carreer: use your champions for advance in the game and win all over the galaxy! **Tournament: use your favourite characters, and dominate the galaxy! **Free play: play with every characters, on every track, with every condition! **Time attack: try to beat the best time in every time! **Championship: create you championship with your favourite tracks! *Multiplayer **Head-to-head: 2 player can compete each other in any tracks in a head-to-head race for victory! **Free race: up to 8 player can compete against each other on in a team against 10 CPUs, or even with a all-versus-all race! **LAN race: battle against the world in these multiplayer modes! *Extras **Soundtracks **Videos **Stats **Achievements **Replays Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the WipeOut gaming series. It is possible to choose in these options: *Racers: 2, 4, 6, 12, 18 *Laps: 1 to 25 *AI speed: Slow, Medium, Average *Teams by 2: yes, no Playable podracers The game has a total of 42 characters: 6 avaible to the start, 30 unlockables and 6 special unlockables. Awaible to the start *Anakin Skywalker *Teemto Pagalies *Gasgano *Tzidik Wrantojo *Deland Tyerell *Cha Ji Zhek Unlockables *"Bullseye" Navoir *Aldar Beedo *Mawhonic *Dud Bolt *Dark Knire *Elan Mak *Ebe E. Endocott *Boles Roor *Mars Guo *Clegg Holdfast *Ark "Bumpy" Roose *Neva Kee *Wan Sandage *Ody Mandrell *Ben Quadrinaros *Kraid Nemmeso *Shrivel Braittrand *"Scorch" Zanales *Jinn Reeso *Cy Yunga *Fud Sang *Wasser Barer *Slide Paramita *Durundo *By't Distombe *Hekula Special unlockables *Watto *Ahsoka Tano *Ratts Tyerell *Darth Vader *Young Anakin *Sebulba Tracks The game includes 36 tracks and 4 normal cups with 8 tracks per cup, plus a fifth cup with 4 tracks. The name in parentheses is the favourite of the track. Level 1: Amateur Galaxy Championship #Boonta Eve Training Course, Tatooine (Luke Skywalker) #Mon Gazza Speedway, Mon Gazza (Boles Roor) #Beedo's Wild Ride, Ando Prime (Aldar Beedo) #Aquilaris Classic, Aquilaris (Clegg Holdfast) #Orotoru G'am, Dac (Occo Ninebar) # #Turnaround, Oovo IV (Fud Sang) # #Phoebus Memorial Run, Malastare (By't Distombe) Level 2: Intermediate Galaxy Championship #Sunken City, Aquilaris ("Bullseye" Navoir) #Badlands, Tatooine #Howler Gorge, Ando Prime (Deland Tyerell) #Scrapper's Run, Ord Ibanna (Wan Sandage) #Soro Suub Facility, Sullust (Shrivel Braittrand) #Baroo Coast, Baroonda (Neva Kee) #Watchtower Run, Gamorr #Brightlands, Ryloth #Spice Mine Run, Mon Gazza (Mars Guo) Level 3: Great Galaxy Championship #Zugga Challenge, Mon Gazza (Boles Roor) #Bumpy's Breakers, Aquilaris (Ark "Bumpy" Roose) #Ballast Complex, Dac (Knire Dark) #Grabvine Gateway, Baroonda (Anakin Skywalker) #Run of Carnuss Gorgull, Gamorr (Kraid Nemmeso) #Serres Sarrano, Sullust (Slide Paramita) #Andobi Mountain Run, Ando Prime (Dud Bolt) # #Vinta Harvest Classic, Malastare (Mawhonic) Level 4: Supreme Galaxy Championship #Executioner, Oovo IV (Toy Dampner) #Grand Reefs, Dac (Bozzie Baranta) #Gamorrian Citadel, Gamorr ("Scorch" Zanales) # #Nightlands, Ryloth (Tzidik Wrantojo) #Fire Mountain Rally, Baroonda (Ben Quadrinaros) #Dethro's Revenge, Ord Ibanna (Ody Mandrell) # #The Boonta Eve Classic, Tattoine (Hekula) Level 0: Invitational Galaxy Circuit #Ando Prime Centrum, Andro Prime #The Gauntlet, Oovo IV # #Inferno, Baroonda #The Abyss, Ord Ibanna Category:LucasArts Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Category:Star Wars Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:New characters Category:Playable characters Category:Racing Category:Wii games Category:Wii Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Platformer Category:PlayStation 3 games